


Dancing For Him

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Bucky Imagine, Bucky Imagines, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lap Dances, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, ass worship, avengers x reader - Freeform, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 9 - Lap Dances & Ass WorshipBucky is fascinated not just by the way the way the Reader dances for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & You, James “Bucky” Barnes/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 56





	Dancing For Him

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/S/N) = Your Stage Name & (Y/R/N) = Your Real Name

You could tell he was different from other customers. He seemed docile and unsure when he first came in with his rowdy group of friends. Clearly, he was the designated driver, by the way, he limited himself or so you thought. But when he returned alone one night, he kept the same controlled reign over himself. That calm calculated nature was just his norm.

After his friends caught him staring at you intently during your pole routine, they asked if you would give him a lap dance and you obliged. You can remember that first time so vividly.

_Your dance starts as another would, your hips gyrate along with the lyrics of the current song as its deep bass rumbles. Placing your knee on the chair in between his legs, you grind your body on his before leaning back and allowing him to appreciate the skimpy glittery outfit that compliments your skin. The strobing lights above bounce off your cleavage pulling his focus there until your hips move like a wave against his waist again. Your hands travel along the inside of your thighs, over your waist, stopping a moment to cup your covered breast and finally threading through your hair. All the way, his eyes follow your path. When the beat drops lower, you're quick to move off him, showing him you almost bare back and ass; your thong and thin bra straps leaving little to the imagination._

_Turning your head to gauge his reaction as you shake your ass for him, you notice how his fingers twitch as if he wants to touch you. It wasn’t uncommon for customers to have the same reaction but the way he stares at your ass and the curves of your hips makes you feel a heat that you never do when dancing for anyone else. His gaze is so fixated on how your plump ass moves so provocatively for him._

To this day, that dance still gets you all hot and bothered. It wasn’t the last time you danced for him either. He always comes in just minutes before you hit the stage to do your regular pole routine and then you give him a private dance afterward. It’s a kind of ritual, a standing date that you both keep.

From there, only limited conversations have been shared between the two of you but something keeps luring you back to him. It’s against your personal rules to ever let a client get this close but when he saved you from a creep one night on your way to your car, you gave in allowing him to walk you the short distance. He continues to do this whenever he comes to the club now.

Your friends keep telling you not to get involved, to remember your personal standards of not getting attached but it’s so difficult to keep with him.

You discovered his name is James but everyone calls him Bucky. You, on the other hand, have yet to disclose your own real name. He doesn’t pry, instead giving you your space which is rather refreshing considering some of the people that come into the club.

Tonight, Bucky is once again walking you to your vehicle when you get a sudden wave of confidence comes over you.

“Hey, Bucky? Want to go get something from the diner across the street with me? I’m starving. My treat!” You watch as a startled look takes over his face as he takes in your offer.

“Yeah, I’d like that (Y/S/N).”

“(Y/R/N).”

“What?”

“My name is (Y/R/N). I think my knight in shining armor deserves to know my name, don’t you? Now come on, I really want some pancakes.” You smile at him before rushing towards the 24-hour diner.

Watching you walk ahead, Bucky can’t help but smile to himself. It wasn’t just your ass he was captured by and he’d make sure to show you that.


End file.
